1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to duplications of items in a library and more specifically to de-duplication of a library.
2. Introduction
Some computing systems involve storing content in a network-based content repository and allowing client devices to retrieve the content on demand. This arrangement can be well suited for users, businesses, and other enterprises that share content between multiple electronic devices. For example, a user can choose to take photographs using a portable electronic device, edit the photographs using a desktop device, and display the photographs on a tablet computer device. In these cases, a network-based content repository can be a convenient way to store the original digital photographs, save edits to the photographs, share them between devices, etc. without physically connecting devices and without having each version of each photograph taking up space on each device.
However, using network-based storage for multiple devices can result in the same or similar files being stored multiple times in the network-based repository. This results in unneeded memory usage and can also detract from a user's experience. Following the previous example, having multiple versions of the same digital photograph stored in a network-based repository can be tedious to sort through, confusing to the user, etc.